La gran aventura de Hugo
by Lovelygabriella
Summary: "Estamos hechos del mismo material de los sueños". - William Shakespeare... Amistad, aventura y fantasía.


**Disclaimer:** Todo este maravilloso universo pertenece a JK Rowling.

**Este fic participa en el reto "Primer día" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".**

El reto consiste en escribir una historia sobre el primer día de un personaje sorteado por las moderadoras del foro (en mi caso el pequeño Hugo).

**N/A:**Es una rara mezcla entre Harry potter, Alicia en el país de las maravillas y Shakespeare. Debo darle las gracias a _**HillaryPotterhead**_ que a lo largo de la aventura que supuso escribir el fic me ayudó, _Gracias_.

* * *

_Todo en esta historia es inventado, pero casi todo ha sucedido._

* * *

**La gran aventura de Hugo.**

Había tanto silencio, todo estaba terriblemente oscuro, como si estuviera viendo el revés de mis parpados, la afonía tranquila y distante se cernía sobre mí tan sutil y relajada, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? De pronto estaba parado en una oscura habitación, la tenue luz de luna iluminaba la estancia y frente a mi apareció un espejo enorme, era magnífico, alto hasta el techo con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: «Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse» ¿Qué significaba eso? Miraba mi reflejo sobre el cristal opaco, mi menudo cuerpo se veía diminuto frente al colosal espejo, el majestuoso artefacto comenzó a mostrar una visión diferente de mi mismo, era mucho más alto y parecía algo mayor, a mi lado había una hermosa joven de cabello amarillo y ojos marrones, estábamos abrazados. Me sonrojé.

¿Quién era esa misteriosa chica? Creía recordarla de algún lugar, pero ¿de dónde? Antes de que pudiese reaccionar me encontraba acercándome lentamente al espejo, estiré mi mano para intentar tocar el reflejo de la bella joven a través del frío cristal, en cuanto mis dedos tocaron su rostro noté que la superficie no era solida, mis brazos se hundieron en el espejo y de pronto una ráfaga de viento me empujó dentro de la profundidad de este. Mi cuerpo caía en cámara lenta, no podía ver el suelo y parecía que el agujero no tenía fin, solo descendía, comencé a ver cosas flotando en el aire, había un giratiempo enorme, un mapa que si mal no recordaba se parecía al que mi tío Harry tenía en el cajón de su escritorio en el doce de Grimmauld place, plumas de lechuzas, piel de serpiente, grajeas de todos los sabores, un anillo, una copa y otros muchos objetos que creía conocer, de repente la espada de gryffindor surgió de la nada, intenté tomarla estirando mis brazos pero sentía que mientras más los estiraba más se alejaba de mi, en ese momento mi cuerpo chocó con algo suave y la caída se detuvo. La espada había desaparecido.

Me incorporé y miré hacia arriba, no había nada de lo que anteriormente había visto. Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro como un pasillo, ¿A dónde debía ir? Caminé un poco más encontrándome aún mas perdido, escuché un débil "Puff" y a mi lado una enorme y preciosa lechuza blanca emergió volando, estiré mi brazo y esta se posó sobre mí.

Me habló.

- ¿Te encuentras perdido? ¿o solo quieres encontrar algo que se te perdió? – me preguntó, sus enormes ojos ámbar tenaces me miraban.

- ¿Puedes decirme a donde ir? – le contesté.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – respondió.

- A cualquier lugar, no me importa.

- Pues entonces no importa que camino tomes. – chilló.

La lechuza torció la cabeza y despegó de mi brazo volando. Tan pronto como esta emprendió el vuelo un temblor estremeció todo el corredor miré a mi derecha, la vibración se hacía cada vez más fuerte y por fin pude ver qué lo producía, un enorme troll de las montañas se aproximaba corriendo hacía mi, rugía amenazadoramente. Mis pies se movieron rápidamente y comencé a correr al lado izquierdo del pasillo, mientras corría velozmente el pasadizo dejó de ser oscuro y se iluminó, se estaba transformando y parecía uno de los corredores de Hogwarts.

El troll era lento pero sus grandes zancadas le daban ventaja. El final del pasillo estaba cerca, marcado con una puerta enorme de roble, al llegar la abrí con fuerza y me encontré a las afueras del castillo sobre el balcón de la torre más alta del colegio, en medio del palco había una escoba.

Yo no sabía volar, pero si no tomaba la escoba y me iba de inmediato los enormes pies del troll me aplastarían sin dudarlo. Tomé la escoba y monté sobre ella, pensé que al principio mi vuelo sería torpe, pero resultó ser más fácil de lo que pensaba, la escoba voladora se impulsó velozmente hacía delante y me llevó lejos de la torre de astronomía. Pretendí girarme para ver que había pasado con el troll, pero justo en ese momento algo gigante pasó a mi lado y me tumbó de ella, me sostuve con una de mis manos y volví a acoplarme, ¿Qué había sido eso? Traté de buscar tierra firme para poder aterrizar, pero el enorme animal me bloqueó el camino.

Había visto fotos antes y escuché los millones de relatos de mi tío Charlie sobre ellos, pero jamás imaginé estar cerca de un Dragón. Un colacuerno Húngaro de más de tres metros de alto volaba frente a mí, el animal escupió una bocanada de fuego y yo la esquivé, volé en la escoba y traté de perderlo lo mejor que pude, pero el animal me golpeó con la cola y caí sobre el tejado de una de las torres, mis débiles brazos amenazaban con soltarse y entonces el dragón escupió una vez más y el calor sofocante de la flama hizo que mis manos se resbalaran de las tejas que componían el techo. Me desplomé fuertemente sobre una de las plazas al aire libre del colegio, el golpe no me había dolido aunque me sentía débil, el dragón inmenso y terrorífico se paró delante de mí y como por arte de magia se transformó en un Basilisco.

Recordé que verlo a los ojos podría ser fatal, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía cerrarlos, como si careciera de parpados. Giré en mis talones y entonces un resplandor cegador se hizo presente, en el centro de la plaza la espada de gryffindor brilló. Mis pies se movieron involuntariamente en dirección a la espada y tan rápido como estuve cerca me resbalé, la serpiente enorme se arrastró hasta llegar a mi posición pero mis manos aún no alcanzaban la espada, me estiré lo más que pude pero era imposible, el basilisco abrió sus monumentales fauces dispuesto a tragarme entero, justo en ese instante un chico de cabello negro y grandes ojos grises se asomó a mi lado y me entregó la espada, extendí mi brazo y el arma se clavó dentro de la cavidad del animal. El cuerpo muerto de la bestia se balanceo un poco y cayó tendido en el pasto.

Miré a este chico y lo reconocí inmediatamente, era William Reeves. Él tocó en la casa de gryffindor al igual que yo, pero era hijo de muggles.

- Hugo, ¡Eso fue brillante! – gritó.

Quería contestarle pero mi voz no salía, yo intentaba hablarle.

- Hugo, ¡Hugo!

Me sacudía con ímpetu, mi visión comenzó a fallar.

- ¡Hugo despierta! – escuché.

Pero yo no veía nada, solo ese tranquilo y sutil silencio.

…

Me incorporé temblando, mis manos sudaban, tenía el cabello pegado a la cara y estaba empapado. Era mi primer día en Hogwarts, llevaba unas pocas horas y había tenido un sueño repleto de magia, era extraño, sabía que todas esas aventuras pertenecieron a mi tío Harry y a mi padre, ¿Por qué recordaría sus maravillosas historias? A mi lado William tenía un vaso vacío en la mano.

Nos miramos profundamente a los ojos.

Y reímos.

- Sabes lo siento. – dijo con una carcajada atravesada. – pero no parabas de agitarte ¿estabas teniendo una pesadilla?

- No, ¡fue una aventura! – objeté.

William y yo pasamos horas hablando acerca de mi gran sueño, le conté todo sobre los sucesos que mis familiares habían vivido y antes de que nos diésemos cuenta se nos había hecho tarde para transformaciones. Ambos nos vestimos lo mejor que pudimos y salimos corriendo de la sala común, al entrar todos los otros alumnos de primero estaban rasgando el papel con sus plumas, el sonido suave era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Buscamos nuestros asientos al principio del lugar, y de pronto la profesora que estaba transformada en gato saltó y ante nuestros ojos se convirtió de nuevo en una mujer.

Ella era la directora, pero impartía clases de transformaciones.

- ¡Eso fue brillante! – profirió William al ver la transformación de la profesora.

- Gracias por el cumplido señor Reeves. – Nos miró a ambos con severidad. – Tal vez sería más útil si los convirtiera en un reloj de bolsillo, así tal vez llegarían a tiempo.

- Llegar hasta aquí es un lío profesora. – comenté temeroso.

- O mejor los convertiría en un mapa, eso los ayudaría a encontrar sus sillas.

En ese momento sonreí, mi padre también me había contado acerca de esto. Miré a la profesora una vez más y esta me picó el ojo. Entonces me senté y le sonreí a William que parecía confundido, ya me encargaría de explicárselo.

Abrí mi cuaderno y tomé mi pluma, no había comenzado bien mi año escolar cuando yo ya había tenido una gran aventura, si mi vida seguía de esa forma no podía quejarme, después de todo _estamos hechos del mismo material de los sueños_.

Empecé a escribir y en ese momento algo llamó nuevamente mi atención, vi como sobre mi hombro se deslizaba una pequeña mano con una notita, la tomé, esta rezaba:

"Soy Beatrice Finnigan, ¿y tú?".

Miré por encima de mi hombro, era una chica. Pelo rubio y ojos marrones, sin duda era la joven del espejo, un tenue rubor se me escapó, era más linda que en mis sueños. Ya la había visto antes, ella también iba en Gryffindor.

"Soy Hugo Weasley… Nos falta una chica para nuestro trió dorado, ¿te gustaría ser parte?".

Le pasé la nota y vi como sus ojos se iluminaban.

"Me encantaría" – contestó.

Volví a mirar Beatrice y le sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo.

Podía estar totalmente seguro de que mi primer día en Hogwarts sería excelente. La gran aventura apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**N/A:** Encontré especialmente divertido recrear las aventuras del trió en el pequeño Hugo, espero que ustedes lo encuentren igual de agradable que yo. Y no puedo evitar pensar que Hugo es igual al chico de la película "Hugo", solo que con el cabello rojizo, el cual es una lindura.

_Gracias por leer. _


End file.
